


Ignore Them (Dad! Saruhiko Fushimi Angst)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fatherhood, Gen, K Project - Freeform, admin kai, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: It's "Bring Your Kid To Work Day" at the Scepter 4 headquarters, but Saruhiko and his son are getting judgemental stares to last a lifetime....Drabble, angst, Sarumi child.





	Ignore Them (Dad! Saruhiko Fushimi Angst)

“Wow, he actually did it, like he said...”

“I thought he was just making fun...”

The members of Scepter 4 couldn’t help but stare at the man that walked down the hallway, holding his child’s hand. It was “Bring Your Kids To Work Day”, and a solid portion of the blue clan had brought along their children. When the idea came up, Fushimi had been rather interested, since he and Yata had a surrogate six years ago, and he loved his child dearly. 

However, it was no secret that he and Yata were married. HOMRA knew that, and so did Scepter 4. Since they were from opposite clans, it gave them both some stares and some secret conversations about them behind their backs. So it was understandable that Fushimi was somewhat hesitant about the whole idea, but Yata had convinced him to do it, which he quickly took in stride. Now there they were, walking down a hallway in the base of Scepter 4, hand in hand.

“Yeah, but remember he’s the Red’s kid, too...”

The boy looked around curiously, holding his father’s hand. What were they all looking at? Was there something strange about him? Did he look funny? Who was this Red that they were talking about? They looked a little mean... He looked up at his father, eyes full of confusion.

“Papa, who is the Red they’re talking about? Why are they looking at me?”

Fushimi looked down at his son, his heart throbbing a bit with disappointment and anger.

“Just ignore them, alright?”

With that said, he leaned down and picked up the boy, feeling the child’s arms wrap around his neck like he had done so many times before, his legs dangling on either side of him. He continued walking down the hall, holding his child protectively in his arms.

His son didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like some oddity. He was just a child with two fathers who loved him more than anything in the world. The fact that he was getting stared at and talked about was more than Fushimi could take, and he looked straight ahead as he continued down the hall, his son in his arms, tears welling up in his eyes.


End file.
